Fey: Puerile
by Ixcythan
Summary: Pedophile, Anyone?


**Summary: Pedophile, anyone? **

**This is NOT a sequel to Fey. It's another part. Read the stories in this Order: Fey, Fey: Puerile, Fey: Puerile: Chronic **

Fey: Puerile

**Chapter One: Sweet Memories and Therapy (Trouble)**

**Orange Park's Physiologist Waiting Room, 1:45 (10 years ago)**

_I took a glance over at my __**father**__. His eyes were closed and he leaned back in his chair, ready to fall asleep. I knew I was shaking, it wasn't visible, because my arms were crossed, as well as my legs, but I was. _

"_Only fifteen more minutes…" I thought to myself. That thought wasn't a very calming one. _

_I examined the room. The upper half of the walls was white, and the lower half was blue. Separating the colors was a strip of wallpaper, covered in starfish and seashells. _

_I was guessing they were trying to fixate a calming atmosphere with the aquatic creatures. It wasn't working. The small 10' by 10' made you feel confined, like you were going to jail. The couch on the opposite wall didn't help either, seeing as it took about 1/3 of the rooms space. _

_The only other people in the room, other than my family, were a young dad with his son. The kid was playing with some kind of…toy gun, and he kept shooting me with it. I was close to hitting him… _

_Unfortunately, this kid was my main source of entertainment. _

_The door opened, and I saw a young, beautiful woman step out. Her hair was a dirty blonde, and very curly, and it complimented her tan well. _

_An older woman, with a harsh tan was behind her. She had white hair that was flipped at the ends. She, obviously, was the therapist. I felt my breathe get caught in my throat. She was elderly, elderly people had __**morals. **__Morals didn't include bisexuality. _

* * *

My head was propped up by my hands, elbows on desk; my tongue playing with the pen, hanging out of my mouth: a childish habit I've had since I was 12. My eyes were lowered to read the assignment I was currently grading, my glasses on the tip of my nose to meet my gaze. I yanked on the pen, using my mouth to pull the cap off, and marked a small 'X' over number 25. Hopefully none of my students realized I took a small trip down memory lane during class.

"ALICE!" I heard an obnoxious voice yell.

I tilted my head up and raised an eyebrow, silently cursing my friend for putting myself and the Sons of Ipswich on a first name basis.

* * *

"_Tabby, quit acting so immature," I hushed my friend._

"_Awwww, Alice your too uptight ever since you became a teacher," she whined._

"_I can't believe you actually became a teacher," Rein, another friend, joined in._

"_Chyeah, Alice, you were the one flicking off the teacher every time she turned her back," Tabitha pointed out._

_I gave out a sigh, "Things changed, and please, call me Hazel,"_

"_We've been calling you Alice since 6__th__ grade, were not gonna stop now," Rein chuckled. _

_I rubbed my temples._

"_Mrs. Robyn?" I heard a familiar voice call. I looked around to find myself face to face with Reid Garwin. My face tinted red for a second before I stumbled back, "Reid?" I asked, using his first name on accident. _

_A smirk appeared on his face, "Ah, using first names now, are we?"_

_I gulped, and made up a quick excuse, "Were not on school grounds, I see no reason to call you Mr. Garwin," _

"_So, I don't have to call you Mrs. Robyn?" he asked._

"_It's different when your ol—" My words were interrupted._

"_No, no you don't. There are TOO many things wrong with that name," Tabitha laughed._

_The four boys, and two girls with them raised an eyebrow._

"_Well, it's not "Mrs." Because, she is not married, therefore, its "Miss." But, you don't have to call her any of those now anyway," Rein chimed. _

"_You should call her Alice…" Tabby said, trying to hide laughter._

"_My name's Hazel," I whined._

_Tabitha and Rein laughed. _

"_Yeah, if you need to be called on during class, just, slam your hands on the desk and be all, "ALICE! ALICEEEEEEEE!"" Tabitha yelled._

_I held my head in my hands, this couldn't be happening. _

_Reid and Tyler were laughing, Caleb was hiding a chuckle, as well as Pogue, at the comment Tabitha made. _

_Reid nodded at Tabitha and smirked._

_I bit my lip, and watched the scene._

"_Name's Reid," he introduced._

_Tabitha smiled, "Call me Tabby," _

"_Oh, I have a tabby cat at home," Reid started, I saw his friends shake their heads._

"_Really?" Tabitha asked._

"_Yeah, she's really fat," Reid said, while nodding._

_Tabitha looked insulted, and Tyler hit Reid over the head, "We'll be leaving," _

_I could help but chuckled…a little. _

"I need help with this problem," Reid said, with a snort.

I let out a sigh, and got up, making my way towards the handsome blonde, "And what problem would that be?"

The next few words to come out of his mouth, earned him detention.

* * *

Rein's POV

I leaned back in my swivel chair, letting out a sigh of exhaustion. Today had been an extremely long day, and my head was pounding. So many people had horrible problems in their life, it partially made me remember what it was like for Seth and Hazel growing up.

Both of them used all of what they had to get back on track. Seth pulled himself away from drugs, and pushed himself to learn and get an education. Hazel grew up with her parents practically hating her. The second she announced she was bisexual, everything changed. It took all she had to keep going through life, without mourning, without stopping.

Now both of them teach at an exceptionally high standard high school, and they love it. Of course, a few problems from their past still weigh them down, but for the most part, they're good.

I looked through both of their files, and saw how much they had progressed since both had switched into my care. Guess it's just easier talking to a friend.

…I remember it was for me…

"_NO! It has to be perfect!" My father yelled._

_I looked at my feet, I had tried so hard, "I…I tried…"_

"_Trying isn't good enough, Rein," He bellowed, "We have expectations for you, and you need to reach them!"_

"_Your expectations are for me to be perfect?" I asked._

"_YES!" he yelled. _

* * *

I lowered my head and closed both of their profiles. Each one of us had a problem in our life, and that's how we all became friends. Unfortunately, some were a lot worse than others.

* * *

End of Chapter One!

A/N: Its true what they say, you learn through experience. I had to go to a therapist today…and my experience was the same as young Hazel, in fact, young Hazel is current me…sighs It might take me longer to update throughout my family problems. Sorry….

Trouble: **Trouble** is a board game similar to Pachisi in which players compete to be the first to send four pieces all the way around a board. Pieces are moved according to the roll of a die. _Trouble_ was developed by the Kohner Brothers and initially manufactured by Irwin Toy Ltd., later by Milton Bradley (now part of Hasbro).


End file.
